warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Void Relic/@comment-32187549-20170603082408
Let's talk about RELIC FARM.'' (it's a damn big text, please don't kill me.)'' From my experience playing with random and my friends we come to some conclusions that Excavation is not worthing anymore. Yes we used to play a lot of Excavation, like 4000~6000 Cryotics, but it's starting take so long to farm a nice amout and the RNG was freaking annoying. So we start to expand our horizons. The amout of Relic we get from interception and defense was significantly more consistent than Interception. Why? You have some problem playing excavation solo, the 2 main problem are ;1 - some teams can be really awful; 2 - you can't leave alone. You may say, wow, but Excavation is faster...yes you can track the time 100sec for each rotation. Lets say 400sec + 100sec (the time u spend waiting the enemyes and walking around to each excavator) lets say 500sec for 400 cryotics - Rotation A, A, B, C). it's something Around 8min to hit rotation C. You don't play one by one? Fine, Lets say you hold every time a new one appear assuming each takes 30sec to spawn lets cut the time to 6minutes to reach rotation C. Let's assume you in Hieracon, the commum place: in 6 minutes (4 Excavation done) it's mean you always get 4 relics? No. Ok, 2? No. 1? Maybe. The first thing is, Neo and Axi, is only rotation B and C, so it's mean with lucky you get 2, and trust me, something u don't even get any Relic at all. A interception like Sedna using killer Frames you can reach wave 20 (rotation C) in 15min (For sure less with right frames and 4 friends cuz i test with one friend and 2 random - Saryn Spore + Rhino buff). What i get? 2 Neo Relic and 2 Axi. Sometimes one trash mod, but almost never less then 3 relic and mostly is 1 Neo - 2 Axi. In the same 15 min, u can go for what? like 1200 Cryotics? Fine Assuming You pass 3 times no rotation B + C, u probably get 6 Relics right? I'm not sure. Probably only 3 relic + frustration. You'll spend almost same time in Excavation and you'll be far more tired physical and mentally. If only need Neo, you can go for 10 quick waves (like 7 minutes | 2 Rotation A-A) and leave ALONE, oposed to Excavation that everybody need to leave with you. After being frustrated with many failed attempt on Excavation i can share with you some option of Interception and Defense, all missions were tested to be played solo or group...but of course Defense are easier to do solo (and/or with random then interception. But you sure can solo (and/or with randoms) Interception with frames like: Rhino, Equinox, Banshe, Vauban, Limbo, Excalibur, Frost, Mirage...and others...you just need to use the right build Ex: Rhino - Somp - Range + Duration < my fav Excalibur - Radial Blind - Duration + Range < Most player never try Excalibur full potential LOL Since interception is about control, not kill, you can finish a round with Excalibur killing like 20~30 enemies, just blind they'all, in the end of round kill with a meele weapon (finish trigged by radial blind) , even if you MR 3~5 finish has enough damage to hit-kill many enemies, the enough to trigger the timer. ''---------------------------------------------- A (2) Neo + B/C (2) Axi'' ''---------------------------------------------- '' ### Sedna - Hydron (Defense in Grinner Galleon) | A (2) Neo + B/C (2) Axi ### ### DEFENSE - It's about the easiest race to kill ### Q: Why Hydron? A: '''Because it's a SMALL map (Grinner Galleon) with Grinner, out of all races, they're the easiest to kill with Abilities, because the'res no Nullfier or q, only some eximus who can be totally controled. ''Honorable Mention: Tamu (Kuva Fortress) - It's pretty much the same, a small map with Grinner. '' '''Q: Why not Belenus, Oestrus, Cerberus, Berehynia, Stöfler or Tamu? A: > Belenus (Void) - Orokin are tough with Nullfier and Ancients. Proteus (Neptune) - is a nice map, but again, has Nullifier. Outer Terminus (Plut) - Like Proteus (Neptune) - Corpus. PLUS IT'S A FREAKING ANNOYING MAP! Stephano (Uranus) - ....i really have to say? A defense map that has a medium/big size and rotation pods. Kala-Azar (Eris) - Its a good tiny mapa, but the enemy are infested and after a while when many Ancients comes it get a little hard to kill only with enemies ability. Oestrus (Eris) - Like Kala-Azar, plus it's a rotation B onl Axi. Lua (Stöfler) - It's a grinner Map, may be attractive but Hydron and Tamu are smaller. #### Eris - Xini (Infestation Interception) | A (2) Neo + B/C (2) Axi ### #### INTERCEPTION - It's about to CONTROL ### Q: Why Xini? A: '''Because it's a small/medium size map with good spaw location and it's infested enemies, yes, they may be tough to kill when many Ancients comes, but it's not about to kill, it's about to CONTROL. And they are the easiest to do it. Mostly are Meele, so you control from high ground and no Nullifier. '''Q: Why not Cerberus, Berehynia, Mithra? A: > C'erberus (Pluto) - It's not a map...it's a FUCKING PLANET! Seriously.....plus has Nullfier. Mithra (Void) - Orokin are tough with Nullfier and Ancient. Berehynia (Sedna) - It's may be really famous because they use as Draco 2.0... but INTERCEPTION is not about KILL, it's CONTROL, this map is medium/large size. ''---------------------------------------------- ''Meso A (2) + B/C (2) Neo '---------------------------------------------- ' ### Saturn - Helene (Defense in Grinner Galleon) | Meso A (2) + B/C (2) Neo ### Q1: Why not Paimon (Europe), Io (Jupter)? They are Meso A (2) + B/C (2) Neo too !! A: > Paimon (Europe) - Again, Corpus > Nullfier Io (Jupter) - Another freaking Corpus! Q1: Not interception this time? A: '''Theres not a small map or infested small/medium size map. So the viable Interception are Ose (Europa), Calistor (Jupter) both Cprus, and Corpus, and Rhea (Saturn) and Umbriel (Uranus). Both Rhe and Umbriel are medium/large size if you like interception go for it, but saturn is more solid low lvl mission, it's easier to kill everything in defense instead of interception. '---------------------------------------------- ''Lith A (2) + Meso B/C (2) '---------------------------------------------- ' ### Odin (Mercury) (Interception in Grinner Galleon) | Lith A (2) + Meso B/C (2) ### When it's about Lith everthing is pretty easy but Mercury - Odin is a Grinner Galleon - Amazing Small Map. Not that boring because it interception, the motivation of capture make you awake. When you play in 4, this one is better. But solo, go for Casta (Ceres) ### Casta (Ceres) (Defense in old Draco's map) | Lith A (2) + Meso B/C (2) ### It's great option if you like defense with the right frames you can clear the map ridiculously fast even alone. (Hope you don't cut you wrist). Viable Option: Honorable Mention: Spear (Mars) | Lares (Mercury) | 'Lith (Earth)' - LOL Yeah...Lith for Lith, they're all grinner defense but the map are medium/large, is fine for a solo run but Casta has closer spawns. . . to be honest when i'm with randoms i play Spear (Mars) when i'm farming Lith it's just a personal option, because Mars is my fav grinner map LOL, but when i'm on a hard grind with my friends i used to play Casta or Odin. Well...that is it, it may help someone i hope. Good Lucky.